


a bit of a hostage situation

by tvheads



Series: space stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Rescue, anti heroes, i have trouble with titles ok, i wrote this super late at night thats why its so lazy, reader is a human civilan, that is important ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: look i wanted to write something with these characters and though this didnt turn out how i planned im still pretty ok with itnote: this takes place like a thousand years in the future. things change.





	a bit of a hostage situation

**Author's Note:**

> look i wanted to write something with these characters and though this didnt turn out how i planned im still pretty ok with it
> 
> note: this takes place like a thousand years in the future. things change.

You've never been a hostage before. It's not at all fun.

Right now, you're bound and gagged and scared. You don't know what's going on; all you know is what you see. What you see is a room—small, mostly empty, just a door and a chair.

And then the door opens—no, not opens, that implies there's civility involved. The door _flies_ open, like it was forced, and now you see two humanoid shapes. Except they're too tall to be normal humans.

Cyborg police? You hope so. You'd heard the stories of the modified humans—elite enforcers who could eliminate any target, do any job. They could be here to save you!

But then you realize that despite both of them being heavily armored, not a single bit of skin showing, they aren't wearing the right armor. Neither has any sort of emblem. They can't be cyborg police.

The shorter, slimmer one has a horned magenta helmet, with a shiny black visor shaped like a T. They walk up to you and crouch before snapping gloved fingers in your face.

"Hey, hostage dude," they say.

You groan in response, unable to speak due to the gag in your mouth.

The helmeted one looks up at their partner (you assume). "I'm not touching that mouth-rag."

The partner sighs, before lowering themself to remove it.

"Thanks," you breathe.

"Don't mention it. I'm Meddy," the bigger one says. You can hear a gentle smile in their voice.

"Ricochet," their partner adds, standing up. "She/her." She points to herself. "They/them." She points at Meddy. "We're here to rescue you."

Meddy nods.

You tell the pair your name.

"Cool! I don't care, but cool," Ricochet says. "Now can we get moving? Mama wants her payment!"

She marches out of the room energetically.

"Hold up!" Meddy calls out to her. When she never responds, they sigh and work to undo your bonds. "Love her to bits but… she's an acquired taste." They shrug.

"Okay." You rub your now-free wrists. "Thank you so, so much for all of this. I thought I was gonna die."

"Like I said before: don't mention it. We do this sort of thing all the time. But don't think we're heroes or anything, okay? And please, for the love of all the gods, don't tell anyone it was us."

You cock an eyebrow at that.

"Please."

You nod.

He ushers you out, gushing his sincere gratitude, and you don't, even though you should.

It's only later—much, much late—when you learn that your rescuers are both wanted criminals, with bounties on their heads. Mighty large bounties, too.


End file.
